


Cathouse Tragedy

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: AU: Особый бордель.





	Cathouse Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Здесь всегда по-плохому светло – жалко, инфернально горят почти полностью прикрученные газовые рожки; блестят белесые лохмы дежурной девочки; пытаются что-то отражать редкие мутные зеркала.

Дерек ненавидит и презирает это место; но не перестает приходить.

\- Вам как обычно?

\- Да.

\- Тогда подождите здесь.

***

Эта комната - единственное темное место во всем здании. Здесь горит одинокая свеча - и та только для гостей, чтобы не спотыкались и не шарили руками по стенам.

Тому, кто тут живет, свет не нужен.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек.

Стайлз обнаруживается сразу у двери - ждал? От него, как всегда, несет дешевым мылом, которое, как клейстер, варят цыгане с Плешивого Холма. Дерек знает - каждый раз Стайлз провожает клиента, уходит в соседнюю комнату, где стоит чан с водой, берет грубый брусок и дерет, дерет, дерет кожу до мелких царапин, которые не заживают.

Дерек единственный из всех на свете это знает.

\- Добрый вечер, Стайлз.

Стайлз привычно берет его за руку и подводит к древнему продавленному креслу - будто из них двоих слеп именно Дерек. Кресло недовольно стонет, когда Дерек, наверное, слишком резко садится, и мстительно выпускает колкую пружину. Огонек недалекой свечи ловит движение воздуха и мечется, мерцая.  
Стайлз деловито разводит колени Дерека в стороны и усаживается между ними по-турецки. Дереку всегда казалось, что это довольно неудобно; впрочем, он никогда и не проверял. Но, боже, как это выглядит - Стайлз устраивается так непринужденно, небрежно, как будто не собирается сейчас сдать в аренду собственный рот, а хочет по-домашнему привалиться к бедру и просидеть так несколько часов.

Дерек не уверен, что минет привлекает его больше.

Стайлз споро расшнуровывает брюки Дерека и усмехается, не обнаружив под ними белья.

\- Мозоль не натер?

\- Терплю.

На самом деле ткань не настолько грубая - и кому, как не Стайлзу, об этом знать. Но в этом месте их неуклюжий сарказм служит громоотводом, заземленным где-то в глубине наполовину прикрытых веками глаз Стайлза.

Чтобы у Дерека встал, много усилий не нужно - достаточно пары мягких касаний пальцев. То ли Стайлз настолько умел, то ли... Просто Стайлз. И больше никаких дополнительных условий.

И медленно, но верно Дерек склоняется ко второму варианту.  
Он осторожно кладет ладонь на затылок Стайлза, когда тот проводит языком по стволу вдоль одной из вен. Дерек не пытается управлять или, упаси боже, трахать Стайлза в рот; только не сейчас, когда он принимается медленно, сладко заглатывать член Дерека, невесомо лаская пальцами мошонку.

Дерек откидывает голову на низкую спинку кресла и утробно, протяжно стонет. Стайлз жарко выдыхает, и это каким-то образом заставляет кожу Дерека покрыться мурашками. Его ладонь все еще покоится у Стайлза на затылке; он хотел было опустить ее на шею, но вовремя вспомнил о свежих синяках, которые заметил, как только вошел.

Черно-лиловые отметины заставляют Дерека задуматься - а со всеми ли Стайлз такой... активный, как с ним? Точнее, кто еще позволяет ему это?

Стайлз вдруг ощутимо хлопает его по бедру и что-то мычит недовольно: "Э аф'эайшя". Интуитивно Дерек понимает, что это нечто вроде "Не отвлекайся". Остается только гадать, как Стайлз почуял его задумчивость.  
Стайлз делает контрольное движение языком, чтобы стопроцентно обратить на себя внимание Дерека; и у него это блестяще выходит. Из головы Дерека мгновенно вышибает все ненужные мысли - остается только "Ммм, да, черт возьми", но она, кажется, минует кору мозга, формируясь прямо в голосовых связках. Стайлз хихикает, снова опаляя дыханием кожу Дерека.

Хейл чувствует, что долго не протянет; конечно, здесь и не принято задерживаться надолго, но у Дерека достаточно денег, чтобы не обращать внимания на правила захолустного борделя.

Он слегка надавливает Стайлзу на плечи, заставляя отстраниться, и целует. Стайлз удивленно фыркает, но отвечает, странно неумело.

Видимо, целоваться тут тоже не принято.

Вкус у поцелуя не то что бы приятный - горьковатый от естественной смазки Дерека и мыльный от Стайлза. Он неловкий и слюняво-мокрый, потому что Стайлз не успел утереться. Он хуже большинства поцелуев в жизни Дерека - но, боже, как же он невероятно хорош.

Дерек поднимает Стайлза под локти и, сдвинув колени, усаживает его верхом. Стайлз тут же каменеет и мгновенно отодвигается так далеко, как это вообще возможно.

\- Что ты делаешь? - он широко распахивает глаза, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Дерека, и выглядит настолько же беспомощным, насколько он и есть на самом деле. Дерек отвешивает себе мысленный подзатыльник: ну разумеется, при всей своей интуиции, как Стайлз мог догадаться, если в этом месте и речи не идет о поцелуях?

\- Я тебя напугал?

\- Н-нет, - Стайлз отвечает слишком торопливо, чтобы это казалось правдой, и принимается остервенело вытирать мокрый подбородок. - Просто... Обычно ко мне приходят только за отсосами. И ты вообще-то не исключение.  
Дерек почему-то цепляется за это "только": здесь ведь ко всем приходят не "только" за отсосами. К безрукому Айзеку - не "только"; к припадочной Эрике - не "только"; они здесь все - калеки, к которым приходят сунуть член не только в рот.

Интересно, Стайлзу просто везло?

\- Так тебя не?.. - Дереку точно не стоит об этом спрашивать, но, кажется, его рот снова действует в обход мозга.  
\- Шлюха-девственник, прикольно, да? - Стайлз заметно нервничает: он все еще трет подбородок и ерзает, пытаясь слезть с колен Дерека. - Только не спрашивай, как так вышло. Я и так сейчас со стыда сгорю.

\- Стайлз, успокойся, я не собираюсь тебя сейчас трахать, - невпопад говорит Дерек. Ему кажется, что именно этого, а не неуместных вопросов, боится Стайлз.

\- "Сейчас" - хорошее уточнение! - тот вскидывается и повышает голос. - Типа ты однажды придешь, сунешь на пару центов больше - а может, и не сунешь - и...

Дерек закрывает Стайлзу рот ладонью. Только истерики им сейчас не хватало.

\- Не раньше того дня, когда я тебя отсюда вытащу, - он говорит размеренно, чуть ли не по слогам, будто Стайлз может его не понять. Тот смотрит чуть в сторону так, будто действительно не понял.

\- Заплачу неустойку хозяину этого клоповника, и ты свободен. Мы не в приключенческом романе, Стайлз, и я не думаю, что ты умудрился задолжать такие бешеные деньги, чтобы я не смог раскошелиться.  
Стайлз стряхивает руку Дерека и бормочет так неуверенно, что становится понятно - Дерек попал в точку:

\- Ты ведь не знаешь... Хотя я и правда ничего не должен. Только, Дерек, зачем тебе это? Зачем тебе я?

Дерек молча целует его и отвешивает легкий подзатыльник по дурной голове. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
